1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power distribution. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular electrical apparatuses.
Certain areas, such as sheds, outbuildings, buildings under construction, and other temporary or semi-permanent structures, often lack electrical outlets. If individuals want to power electrical devices that require a wired electrical connection in these locations, they must run new electrical wiring to the desired area or use extension cords, power strips, or a combination thereof. Running new electrical wiring and installing new outlets is a dangerous task if one does not have the proper training. If one chooses to instead pay an electrician to perform the task, then the project can quickly become quite expensive. On the other hand, using extension cords and power strips to extend outlets to a remote location that lacks outlets can create a substantial amount of clutter and can be difficult to organize adequately. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, easily installed, and organized system of providing electrical outlets to remote locations.
Portable, rechargeable electrical devices having outlets are known in the prior art. These devices can be used to power electrical devices, which require wired connections to run, in locations remote from an electrical outlet. However, these devices can run out of power very quickly, depending on the number and types of devices connected thereto. Also, it can be very inconvenient to have to constantly recharge these devices. Power strips having means to organize connected wires are also known in the prior art. These devices allow users to keep their cords together in an organized fashion, reducing clutter. However, these devices provide only a set amount of electrical outlets and do not provide additional features, such as light sources.
A novel modular electrical apparatus is provided. The present invention is designed to provide outlets and light sources to locations that generally lack electrical outlets, such as outdoor sheds, in an organized and convenient manner. The present modular electrical apparatus comprises four different modules: an exterior transition fixture, a switch fixture, an outlet fixture, and a light fixture, which may be interchangeably connected in series together. These fixtures may be either directly connected together or connected together in a spaced apart manner using extension cords. The exterior transition fixture contains a three-prong plug that can be connected from the outdoor shed, or other location, to an outlet (or other direct power source), thereby providing power to any modules or other devices connected thereto. The orientation, shape, number, and type of modules used can be customized so that the user can fashion the present invention as he or she wishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to portable electrical power systems or power cords having additional sockets. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to electrical outlet apparatuses in which one or more components are interchangeable. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,688 to Osinski, which discloses an electrical box wherein plugs or switches may be easily swapped out of the device without altering any of the existing wiring. The present invention also offers a modular design wherein switches and plugs may be easily swapped out or added to the apparatus, however the modules of the present invention are designed to be used in conjunction with and in parallel to each other, rather than merely plugging into a single electrical outlet box.
Other such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,424 to Vindum and U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,960 to Mak, which both disclose an extension cord that has one or more sockets disposed along its length. The device effectively provides sockets through the length of the cord, rather than only at the end of the cord. The present invention also has sockets disposed along the length of a connecting cord, however the sockets of the present invention are provided in a housing that is freely removable from the present electrical apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention provides numerous other modules in addition to sockets, including switch and light fixture modules.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,954 to Dowdle, which discloses a system for providing cordless remote electrical power, comprising a portable, rechargeable electrical storage device that is designed to couple with conventional electrical plugs. The present invention is also designed to provide electrical power to areas that ordinarily lack electrical outlets, however the present invention comprises a plurality of swappable modules including light fixtures, outlets, and switches, creating a more comprehensive electrical power system.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,657 to Singh and Published U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0220164 to Flynn disclose a portable, rechargeable electrical outlet box to provide power to devices at locations lacking an outlet. The present invention comprises multiple modular electrical fixtures that are connected to an outlet via an extension cord, which can be extended to a shed, basement, or other similar location in an organized fashion. The modular fixtures of the present invention are swappable and easily connected together, thereby allowing a user to provide power to said location in an organized fashion, but the present invention is not itself a rechargeable independent source of power.
A novel modular electrical apparatus is provided. The present invention comprises a modular system of electrical fixtures that is fully customizable based upon the user's preferences. The present invention provides users with a means for providing power to areas lacking electrical outlets in an organized fashion that does not require an electrician. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing modular electrical outlet devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.